DOMERIC BOLTON 20
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Es el mismo fic que el anterior pero ahora se ve ordenado


DOMERIC BOLTON

297 AL

Los cascos del caballo pisaban bajo la hierba y las hojas del camino crujían a través del bosque. El joven tenía cabello negro, de ojos azul claro pálido y piel blanca como la nieve, pero no tanto como la de su padre.

_Padre; padre me ha dicho que no viniera, pero si es mi hermano, debo conocerlo. _

Hacía poco, al regresar a Fuerte Terror después de servir como escudero a Lord Redfort en el Valle de Arryn, había oído a las sirvientas cuchichear sobre un bastardo que había tenido su padre hace bastante tiempo y que parecía que traía problemas. Inmediatamente fue a hablar con su padre, Lord Roose Bolton. Éste le dijo que era cierto, pero que no debía preocuparse por un simple bastardo que había sido fruto de una "Primera Noche" y que no vería jamás. El joven le respondió que quería conocer a ese hermano aunque fuera un bastardo, porque también tenía sangre Bolton y, aunque no lo dijo, siempre había querido un hermano. En el Valle había estado con los hijos de Lord Redfort que habían sido como sus hermanos, pero no eran su sangre. No eran norteños. Preguntó a su padre dónde se encontraba.

Su padre le respondió susurrando que no debía ir, que podría encontrarse con bandidos o que las cosas no son tan fáciles, que a veces la sangre no era igual para todos y podría no ser lo que Domeric esperase. A pesar de los intentos de su padre, el joven le repitió manteniéndose tranquilo que iría, que era su hermano, que éste era un Bolton también a pesar de ser un bastardo y que quería ayudarlo si tenía alguna necesidad. Roose le dijo dónde se encontraba ese hermano y se dio la vuelta.

_Ramsay tiene todo lo que necesita. Tiene un tutor que le enseña y le entretiene con cosas y caza. Además lo que él desea no se lo puedes dar tú…, _dijo su padre en tono bajo y Domeric se fue sin escuchar bien la última palabra que decía su padre.

Salió a la mañana siguiente oyendo gritos cómo de mujeres, pero el castellano le respondió que se estaba desollando a unas prostitutas que habían hablado de más y habían creado problemas la noche anterior.

Ahora se encontraba cerca del lugar dónde se encontraría su hermano, vistiendo su jubón negro con el hombre desollado de la Casa Bolton. Llevaba consigo un libro de historia sobre la Conquista de Aegon el Conquistador y sus hermanas, su libro de historia favorito y que esperaba que le gustase a su hermano.

Aceleró un poco su montura para no llegar muy tarde porque luego debía volver de nuevo a Fuerte Terror. Llegó a un pequeño molino que parecía que ya no funcionaba y que estaba a punto de derruirse. Se fue acercando y vio que había cerdos y gallinas. Bajó de su caballo y se acercó al molino y a la puerta de madera podrida. Tocó a la puerta y esperó.

Entonces se abrió la puerta con dificultad y vio a un chico un poco más bajo que él que lo miraba con unos ojos azul claro pálido, típico de la Casa Bolton, pero era feo de apariencia carnosa, con grandes labios en forma de gusanos y cabello largo. Le sonreía como si hubiera estado esperándolo.

¿Tú debes ser mi hermano Domeric, no? – preguntó éste, sonriendo más al ver la sorpresa en Domeric –.

Sí. ¿Cómo sabéis quien soy? ¿Tú eres Ramsay?

Por tú…vuestro jubón. Perdonadme por haberos tratado de tú – agachó la cabeza –. Sólo soy un simple bastardo que se toma atribuciones con su medio hermano.

No, no. Tranquilo Ramsay, te entiendo, puedes tutearme – respondió Domeric, _parece amable_–.

Bueno, bueno – volvió a sonreír Ramsay –. Entra, entra, estoy haciendo la comida con Hediondo y no puedo dejar en la puerta al futuro Señor de Fuerte Terror – soltó una carcajada –. Si quieres, puedes comer con nosotros – se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar –.

Gracias – sonrió Domeric, _no sé por qué padre no quería que viniera _–. Será un honor comer contigo, Ramsay.

Entró en el molino. Era pequeño, con las cosas amontonadas y con mucho polvo.

Disculpa cómo está todo, no hemos tenido tiempo para poder arreglarlo – dijo el de carnosos labios –.

Domeric siguió a su hermano hacía la cocina, dónde había una mesa con dos cubiertos puestos y, en una esquina, un hombre con ropas andrajosas estaba remenando una olla.

¡Hediondo! Deja la olla y ven a saludar a mi hermano Domeric.

Hediondo se dio la vuelta y se acercó a los otros dos. Domeric empezó a notar un gran hedor, _ahora entiendo que se llame Hediondo, _ pero sonrió.

Mi señor – dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia y con una sonrisa –. Es un honor que alguien de la Casa Bolton venga a visitarnos. ¿Cómo se encuentra Lord Roose?

Bien, mi padre se encuentra bien. ¿Vos sois el tutor de Ramsay?

Sí, soy yo. Le he educado en la destreza marcial y me he ocupado de él desde que tenía doce años.

Sí, Hediondo es el mejor tutor que podría haber tenido para ser un bastardo. Pero, dejemos de charlar. Hediondo, ¿ya está la comida hecha?

Sí, sí. Tengo una sopa de rábanos y col muy buena. Espere mi señor, ahora le pongo un cubierto y el mejor plato que tenemos – y fue hacia una estantería –.

Ramsay, ¿tu madre no está aquí?

No – agachó la cabeza pero su hermano vio tristeza en su cara –. Ella murió hace tiempo. Hediondo es mi única familia… y ahora tú. Pero olvidemos los malos momentos – sonrió -. Hediondo ya ha puesto tu cubierto. Siéntate. Yo te daré el plato.

Domeric se sentó en una silla con polvo y Ramsay cogió el plato y fue hacía la olla. _ Ha tenido una vida muy difícil y vive en este molino que un día de estos caerá. No debería estar aquí. También es un Bolton, pero madre jamás permitiría que viviera en Fuerte Terror. Sería una humillación para ella. Pero quiero ayudar a Ramsay._

Ramsay le puso de nuevo el plato lleno de sopa y fue a llenar su cuenco y el de Hediondo. Luego de ponerlos, éstos se sentaron.

Come, hermano. La sopa de Hediondo es la mejor de los Siete Reinos.

Sí, sí – dijo Domeric y se puso una cucharada en la boca, _está dulce _–. Está muy buena. Muy dulce.

Sí, es el toque especial de Hediondo – respondió Ramsay tomando una cucharada –.

Pues realmente está buena – volvió a tomar otra cucharada –. Ramsay, yo estoy aquí por…

Porque querías conocer al bastardo de tu padre, que siempre será un Nieve. Por lástima hacia el pobre bastardo… - dijo Ramsay, pero agachó la cabeza –. Perdona, Domeric. Lo he dicho sin pensar. Pero crecer cómo un bastardo, sin padre y con una madre que no podía con el cuidado del molino y de mi. He sido muy cruel contigo, tú has venido a verme, cuando no tenías ninguna obligación por la que venir.

Ramsay…he venido porque quiero conocerte y que mantengamos una relación de hermanos, seas bastardo o no. Siempre he deseado tener un hermano y ahora lo tengo – sonrió Domeric –.

Gracias…hermano – volvió a levantar la cabeza Ramsay y sonrió con sus labios de gusano –. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

Claro Ramsay - _parece muy bueno y no está enfadado por ser un bastardo. Podría hablar con padre para que le ayude más o le busque un sitio mejor que este _–.

Continuaron comiendo hasta finalizar los tres. Entonces Domeric dijo que debía irse a Fuerte Terror pero que volvería a visitarlo. Le dio su libro favorito de historia de Poniente, que Ramsay cogió con alegría y gozo y los hermanos se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo.

Mientras iba volviendo del molino, repentinamente recordó la última palabra que había dicho su padre:

_vivo_

No puede ser – dijo el joven Bolton en voz alta –. Padre se equivoca. Ramsay es un buen chico, no lo veo capaz de hacerme daño. Ha sido muy amable conmigo, si quisiese hacerme daño, me lo habría hecho. No, padre se equivoca.

Siguió cabalgando al galope, mientras empezaba a sentir un débil dolor en su estómago.


End file.
